The Beginning
by Jayne's Moonbrain
Summary: Prequel to Twice Blessed, how Natalie and Killian met and fell in love.


+Prequel to twice blessed

Kristen wanted the prequel to twice blessed.

Natalie thought all her family weirdness would stop after her claiming. She had done everything her aunt Lorna said and thought everyone was pleased with the results. But her family had looked stunned and almost upset at her being claimed light. Her aunts Lorna and Desiree exchanged a look. A few months later, Natalie was on a plane with her aunt Lorna and her brother Jake to London. When the people Lorna sought out in London turned them away, they spent a month in Spain.

That continued on for months. To the point that Natalie almost couldn't remember Louisiana anymore. And now, they were on yet another plane. To Ireland. The James family was waiting for them at the airport. Thomas James was a scary looking man. He was tall and dark haired with bright blue eyes. The James family "welcomed" them to their home in Drogheda (half an hour away from the Dublin Airport). It was a large drafty old house with brick walls and old wooden rafters. Thomas' son Craig showed them to the rooms. As Natalie passed a door, she felt a spark of magic. She turned in shock. Lorna and Thomas were already talking somewhere in secret. "That's was my brothers room."Craig said quietly, touching the door as lightly as she was.

"What happened to him?"she asked quietly. Craig swallowed hard. "He decided to turn dark." Craig was walking away before Natalie even registered what happened. How could a light caster end up dark? Is that what Lorna feared would happen to her?

/

In the week that followed, Natalie found herself drawn to 'his' door. It was so strange! Like his magic was pulling hers. The town of Drogheda was kind of like Natalie's hometown. It was small and familiar but not lacking in options. Natalie found herself drawn to libraries and cafes by the same unexplainable pull as the door. Sometimes the pull was strong and warm. Sometimes it was quick and cold. Once Natalie had felt burning against her back. She'd turned to find herself alone in an alley.

She didn't mention her feelings to anyone but vowed to be more careful. If Lorna was worried about her safety, running around a town by herself probably wasn't the best option. She sat down at a park bench and her gaze fell on a small pond. The water reminded her of home. Louisiana was unlike anywhere else. And now, Natalie had been a few places! It was welcoming and fun and family all at the same time. London had been dreary and cold, Spain spicy and loud, Ireland was...different.

"You're much prettier than I expected." Natalie blinked and looked up sharply. Good god! The man was hotter than a Louisiana summer. And that accent was just unfair. "What?"she choked out between gulps of air. He grinned before sitting next to her. "Usually, I can guess pretty well what someone will look like based on their magic. You're prettier than I expected." His grin was charming considering he had delivered a back handed compliment. "Uh thanks. I think."she said awkwardly. His smile brightened.

"That is too cute. Say something else!" Great. Another Irish asshole making fun of her accent! Natalie rolled her eyes. "I should go." She readied to stand and his hand came down lightly on hers. "Don't. It's taken a lot to get you here." He said, blue eyes bleeding into hers. His hand, while warm on hers, felt familiar. Natalie's eyes widened. "You're the bother."she said more of a statement than a question. He nodded. "Killian James, love. And you haven't told me yours Ms Blackmore!" His charming grin was fading to feral. "Natalie."she said between clenched teeth.

Tears sprang in her eyes as she realized the danger she was in. Killian chuckled darkly and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You worry too much beautiful! I'm not here to harm you. I'm here to help you." True to his word, he wasn't physically making her stay. Her body seemed to be welcoming his touch. "What do you want?"she asked quietly still fighting her tears. An elderly couple strolled by and Killian nodded familiarly at them and wrapped his jacket around her shaking body. "Believe it or not, I'm trying to help."he said quietly. "Your aunt came here looking for something."he hinted. Natalie nodded. "A way to keep me light."

He laughed cruelly. "Light? Why would Lorna Blackmore want her niece to stay light? You're much more powerful dark!" Natalie's tears began to fall. "What are you?"she asked. His face softened. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up. Natalie was pulled for several blocks in silence. Killian seemed to be on a mission. They arrived at an apartment and Killian pulled her in and began locking doors. Natalie watched in horror as his eyes shifted to gold before he began casting what she knew were cloaking and safety enchantments. She sunk to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees. A dark caster had her and she was probably about to die.

Killian let out a breath before kneeling in front of her. His eyes shifted back to blue. "In not going to hurt you."he said matter of factly. She shook her head. "Then why am I here?"she said between deep gulps of air. He shook his head. "Because you need to know." Natalie's face twisted in confusion. "Know what?" Killian scraped his nails through his hair. "This should have been easier. I was just going to threaten you. But you're light for a reason." He seems to be talking more to himself than her so she let him rant. "..nothing else to do. You have to run. You have to run!" He stopped ranting and turned to her anxiously.

"You need to get away from your family!"he said it like it had been a breakthrough. Natalie wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Why? What's going on? You aren't making any sense!" She said the last bit louder and he looked up. "Your family. Are some of the MOST powerful dark casters in our world, Natalie. And they want you to be like them."

/

She was laying on a bed. She was wrapped in a blanket. And someone was cooking. Natalie blinked rapidly trying to her her contacts to right themselves. She stood shakily and said a silent prayer that she was still totally dressed. She looked around. Definitely a mans room. There were no pictures or posters. A bed, a desk and chair, laptop, two bookcases, and a guitar. One bookcase held a truly ridiculous amount of music. Records, CDs, DVDs of concerts. Natalie heard the clink of a pan and followed the noise. Killian James was cooking breakfast.

She took a minute to admire the muscles in his back move as he worked while humming. He had a decent voice from what she could tell. "Eagles, Love will keep us alive." She said and he turned quickly. "That's right! Eagles fan?"he asked with a grin. She nodded. "Eagles, Fleetwood Mac, Journey...my dad was a rocker back in his day."she explained. He nodded happily. She sobered. "Um, what happened?"she said quietly. He clicked the stove off and locked gazes with her. "I overloaded you. Too much magic and emotion all at once. You passed out." She nodded thoughtfully.

"You don't happen to have contact solution, do you?" He nodded with a grin. "Bathroom. Down the hall." He pointed and she walked away quickly. Being around him was overloading her in more ways than just magic. He was too damn good looking! And that accent and those eyes! She leaned against the bathroom wall and felt her body finally relax. She rubbed her collarbone with two fingers, feeling his magic still hot and unyielding around her. She'd read a book once that her aunt Desiree owned. It talked about casters and how easy it was to intermingle magic when it was meant to be. She let out a deep breath and shot open her eyes as the bathroom door swung open.

Killian stood in the doorway, eyes locked on hers. Their eyes sizzled for several seconds before he was crossing to her and his mouth came down hard on hers. Natalie grabbed at his shirt to pull him closer and their mouths worked in tandem. Killian's mouth re-slanted against hers and she moaned loudly when his hand rubbed the bare skin of her back. A light bulb on the vanity broke and Killian pushed her away. They were both panting brokenly. "Stop." Killian said quietly. She rubbed a finger across her still tingling lips. Her mind raced and she pushed him to get out the door. She was walking past the kitchen before he caught up and caged her in the hallway.

"No! You need to stop!"he insisted. She pushed and clawed at him. "Why would you do that!"she yelled out. He pulled her back against his front and wrapped a hand around her mouth. He picked her up with an arm around her middle and headed towards the door. She heard Lorna and someone else outside talking. "Isn't this what you wanted?"the unfamiliar voice said. "Of course it is. Doesn't mean I can't check on progress!"Lorna whispered. Natalie stopped struggling. She actually went limp and Killian held her up. "Couldn't believe how easy he pulled her!" Lorna said happily. "Could be a complication. The James boy might be coming back to the states with you."the other voice said smugly.

Lorna laughed. "That will never happen! If he tries to change the plan at all, I'll take care of him myself." Her voice was colder and darker than Natalie had ever heard it. Lorna and the mystery woman seemed to walk away and Natalie felt Killian lowering her slowly to the couch. It was several quiet minutes of processing before she could say anything. "She wants you to turn me dark?"she asked in confusion. Killian nodded gravely. "Why?"she choked out. Killian sat beside her and sighed. "Years ago, a women convinced me that I could be even more powerful dark. She timed it well! My mum had just died and I was still sick with grief." He trailed off in a thought.

Natalie watched his face carefully. Hesitation, shame, anger were all flashing across his breathtaking eyes. "And I bought it. Did everything Marta asked me too. Lost my family in the process." He looked up at her and held her hand. "But I chose it. Willingly. You don't want to be dark, do you Natalie?" She shook her head immediately. 'I want to be with you' was on the tip of her tongue and she flushed hot with embarrassment at thinking it. His hand tightened on hers. She turned to him questioningly and his lips caressed hers sweetly. She still felt the same amount of passion for him but without the desperation. He tilted her face and deepened the kiss. She moaned into it, drowning in him and sensations she hadn't felt before.

He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers. "I've got to get you away from her."he whispered. Natalie swallowed the lump rapidly forming in her throat. "And you aren't coming with me?"she asked quietly. He pulled away and stood. "I can't. It's too dangerous for you to be around me." He insisted. She rolled her eyes. "What makes you think I'll be any safer on my own?!"she near yelled. He put his hand up. "I'll find someone to help you. My family will help you!"Killian said, eyes wide and burning. "Your family welcomed my aunt into their home! They think she's got the best intentions being here!" She was yelling now.

"Craig'll be suspicious. Convince him, convince the whole family!" Killian said, hands focusing her head. "And I'm going to help you convince him." There was several second of breathing before Natalie nodded. And then Killian explained the plan.

/

The air cut right through her even in the bulk of Killian's leather jacket. Natalie pulled it tighter and breathed his scent in to steady herself. His plan sounded simple but Natalie knew better. Convincing someone that their dark brother wasn't as dark as he seemed would be a challenge no matter what. The James house appeared on the hill just ahead. Natalie felt bile rising in her throat and choked it down. She marched up the hill and the door opened before she could knock. One of the cousins was standing there. "Whew! She's back!" He called and pulled Natalie into the house.

After a hug from everyone on her family that was there and a few hugs from Killian's, Natalie finally took a breath. She knocked quietly on Craig's door. He opened it and raised an eyebrow. She really had no idea what to say to him. She motioned him to follow her. "Natalie, what's going on?" He asked. She got to Killian's door. Craig sucked in a breath. "What are you doing?"he asked angrily. She put her hand on the doorknob and twisted. The doorknob clicked and the door sprang open.

She and Craig walked inside and the door slammed shut behind them. Natalie turned in shock and felt hands wrapping around her throat. "Natalie?"Craig asked. Natalie grabbed at the hands on her throat. They had tightened around her throat and she could no longer breathe. Craig's face showed his concern. Natalie crumbled to the floor, seeing spots in her vision. Natalie could vaguely hear Craig calling for someone before she felt the hands disappear and her magic surge through her fingertips. When she opened her eyes, Craig looked scared.

Natalie felt the dark in her building. She pointed a finger at a window and delighted in its explosion. "Killian!"Craig yelled. Natalie smiled darkly and wrapped a hand around Craig's throat. Two arms grabbed her from behind before she could squeeze and she was lifted to looking into a mirror. "Look at your eyes. Look at them!" Killian spoke in her ear. "Your eyes are gold. Not that beautiful hazel they were earlier. Fight her Natalie!" His tone was light but commanding. Killian's eyes were locked on hers in the mirror. "I'm not letting you go until your eyes are hazel again. She can't have you Natalie. You belong to me!"

Natalie's eyes shifted back to hazel slowly and she stopped struggling. Killian slid her to the floor between his legs. Craig knelt down beside them. "Kill, the fuck is going on?"he whispered. Natalie leaned more fully against him. "She got in somehow. Choked me with her magic." Craig's face was alight with confusion. "Who got in?" Killian's arms tightened around Natalie. "My aunt. She's a dark caster." Natalie whispered. Killian kissed the top of her head. "We need to leave. Tonight."

/

But the more Natalie thought about it, the more Killian had been right. It was dangerous for them to be together. She had almost gone dark. And if Killian was already struggling between the two, being close to the dark wouldn't help. So, she devised a plan.

"Aunt Lorna?" Natalie asked from the doorway. Lorna stood and looked at her. "I see you and the boy have become close." There really was no denying it at this point. Natalie choked back tears. "Yes. But he said awful things about you! Lorna, can we leave? I just want to go somewhere safe!" Lorna smiled easily. Natalie now could see how evil it looked. "Of course darlin'! We can leave tomorrow. I'll make a call to an old friend."

/

Natalie gut twisted painfully as she walked to Killian's apartment. She had to break his heart to save his life. If Killian had been right about Lorna, he was in danger too. Natalie could keep choosing to stay good. But Killian needed to sort himself out on his own. She walked up the stairs and knocked on his door. He opened after a couple seconds. "You're leaving."he said immediately. She nodded sadly. Killian crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes. Natalie didn't know what to say to him. Killian's anger broke when tears began falling from Natalie's eyes. He pulled her into a hug and she melded her body against his. "I don't want to!"she whispered against him. He nodded. "I know."

Natalie leaned up and kissed him hard. Killian pulled her body against his and slammed the door shut.

/

She cried softly as she rolled herself out of his bed. There was a pad of paper on his desk. She grabbed it and a pen. She scribbled 'I love you' on the pad and left silently. She trusted Killian would come after her when he could control himself better.

At least she hoped he felt the same.


End file.
